


As Long as He was by His Side

by that_one_writer_girl



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Crushes, Kageyama Tobio Needs a Hug, Kageyama Tobio is Bad at Feelings, M/M, Panic Attacks, Protective Hinata Shouyou, could be read as platonic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-28
Updated: 2021-01-28
Packaged: 2021-03-13 21:26:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 445
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29035404
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/that_one_writer_girl/pseuds/that_one_writer_girl
Summary: Kageyama has a panic attack in the clubroom, but Hinata has his back.TW: panic attack
Relationships: Hinata Shouyou/Kageyama Tobio
Kudos: 93





	As Long as He was by His Side

“Kageyama?” it sounds like Hinata.

Everything sounds muffled. All he knows is that he can’t breathe. He really can’t breathe.

Daichi is at his side and Kageyama wants to scream at him to go. He doesn’t want anyone to see him like this, but here he is. In the club room, losing his mind, while the entire team watches.

Will they think I’m weak? All Kageyama can think of is what if. What if they leave him? Kick him off the team? Think he’s pathetic?

”Tobio.” 

Hinata.

”Deep breaths, you’re okay, no one will judge you,” the smaller boy whispers.

Tobio Kageyama doesn’t understand how the orange haired boys had such an effect on him. How he wanted to breathe for him, or at least try. None of it made sense. 

Yet, he tried to breathe anyways, but it wasn’t working. He could feel tears streaming down his tears, and he couldn’t bring himself to care anymore. All he knew is he couldn’t breathe. Was this how he died? Death by panic?

Small arms wrap around him and he sinks into them. Hinata smells like vanilla and ironically- oranges. He lets the older hold him against his chest and rock them back and force.

”It’s okay to feel scared, we still care. I will always care,” Hinata whispers, so only Kageyama can hear.

It makes the older boy cry harder, but his breathing becomes less labored. 

“Shut up,” Kageyama sniffs, as Hinata runs a hand through his raven hair.

“That’s the Tobio I know,” the other boy giggles.

Kageyama would be okay if Hinata only called him Tobio for the rest of their lives. It makes him feel closer to his spiker. 

Kageyama always regrets his fights with Hinata, no matter how harmless. He always regrets them. No matter how much he tries to deny it, he adores the shorter boy. He loves his spiked orange hair, the way his face lights up as soon as he comes into the gym, the way he looks to Kageyama after every spike with a grin. He might never be able to admit it, but Hinata is his world. 

“Just relax,” Hinata coos and Kageyama lets himself relax into his arms.

He was safe.

”Thank you, Hi- Shouyo,” he manages to whisper.

”Anytime,” Hinata whispers, placing a chaste kiss against Kageyama’s forehead.

He blushes hard at that.

Daichi smiles at the two and Sugaware coos. Then just like that they were on their way to practice.

No one said anything. No one called him any names. Maybe his team wasn’t so bad. In the end he didn’t care, as long as he had Hinata Shoyo by his side. 

**Author's Note:**

> I love these two so much. Leave some comments and some kudos hehe :)


End file.
